A Love Story
by TearDrop4
Summary: kagome's curriosity gets the best of her and she asks Myoga about Inu Yasha's parents...
1. Chapter One

Hi all TearDrop here, ummm this is my first fic so I am sorry if the story is kinda cheesy and I do know that most of the gang is totally OCC but hey it wouldn't be half as fun to write if they acted like always.umm I guess this is where I tell you I don't own Inu Yasha or the group...thought I wish I did.some dreams just don't come true no matter how hard you argue.Inu Yasha and Co. is owned by the great one Rumiko Takahashi and BTW I am rating this story R because of Inu Yasha's foul mouth and later chapters. now on with the fic ENJOY!  
  
A Love Story  
  
Inu Yasha was sitting in a tree outside Kaede's hut Miroku and Sango had left to help the old miko tend to some wounded men coming back from war Kagome would have come too but she wasn't feeling too well she sat inside the hut with only shippo and myoga to keep her company little did she know that Inu Yasha was just outside listening to their conversation.  
  
Kagome: I am going to start dinner while we wait for the others I am sure they will be hungry when they get here..Myoga?  
  
Myoga: Yes my lady?  
  
Kagome: I have been wondering about something for a long time.  
  
Myoga: ask and if I can answer I will  
  
Kagome: well I was wondering what Inuyasha's mother and father were like and how they met exactly.I mean inuyasha never talks about them and its been bugging me ..  
  
Myoga: I will tell thee my lady but you mustn't let my lord know .he dose not speak of his parents because it pains him greatly  
  
Kagome: ok Myoga I promise I wont tell him shippo you gotta promise too  
  
Shippo: sure I wanna here this story too.  
  
Myoga: well as you already know my lord's mother was a human and his father was the great Inu youkai of the western lands.. Lord Inu had taken a demoness mate to appease his people and produce an heir.. sesshoumaru .and when an Inu youkai takes a mate it is a life bond. Only lord Inu didn't see it that way he felt that if he was to take a mate it must be out of love and the bond of love was the bond of life.He allowed lady Inu to remain an the castle in the western lands until his son became a man. Lord Inu had a compassionate heart and he loved humans they fascinated him.Lady Inu blamed humans for her husbands attitude towards her and taught her son to despise humans as well  
  
Kagome: that explains a lot no wonder Sesshoumaru hates humans it was the way he was raised.  
  
Shippo: wait why didn't Inuyasha's dad teach seshomaru to like humans too?  
  
Myoga: Lord Inu really didn't have much to do with seshomaru's teaching as a child it was the place of the woman to raise the young.Lord Inu was too busy running his kingdom to worry about Seshomarus training he was well taught by castle advisors and his mother ..  
  
Kagome: well how did Lord Inu meet Inuyasha's mom.  
  
Myoga: I am coming to that my lady Lord Inu liked to take walks through his lands in his human like guise. That's when he first met my lords mother she was but a child of ten the first time he met her she was playing in a meadow near her fathers home she had fallen and hurt her ankle he carried her back to her father he befriended her and my lords father fell madly in love with her as he watched her grow up she knew him and loved him too this infuriated Lady Inu when My lords mother came of age Lord Inu clamed her as his life mate.  
  
Shippo: What did she look like myoga?  
  
Myoga: My lady had long flowing black hair and shining violet eyes her skin was as soft as newly spun silk she was a kind and gentle woman who loved to take care of people and her voice was like that of an angel she love to sing for Lord Inu she had a way of entering a room and making it a happier place her smile was like a ray of sunshine to know her was to love her 'sigh' Shippo: she sounds a lot like Kagome..  
  
Myoga yes in many ways Lady Kagome reminds me of my lord's mother  
  
Kagome: that's a nice complement but I don't think inuyasha would like you comparing his mother to me.she was a far better person than I am...N E way Myoga continue your story  
  
Myoga: shortly after Lord Inu Claimed his Bride she announced she was to bear a child... This greatly joyed my Lords Father and he couldn't wait to have his child brought into the world.Lady Inu on the other hand was out raged and commissioned men and youkai alike to kill My lords mother and her unborn child Lord Inu had to hide his human love away until he could fashion a weapon strong enough to protect her he went to a sword maker Totosai he gave Totosai two of his fangs to forge two swords from the Tenseiga and the Tetsiga the Tetsiga to protect his love and the Tenseiga to heal and revive her if the Tetsiga failed..He used tetsiga often and he saw his son brought into the world he gave him his name Inu Yasha. My Lords mother loved and protected her son from everything but unfortunately she couldn't protect herself from her own weak body she was very sick and Lord Inu watched as the woman he loved started to slowly slip away from him. five years after his son was born, he let his guard down and was slain by a monstrous demon trying to kill My Lords mother she died too My Lords final wishes were that Inu Yasha be the keeper of his eternal resting place and that each of his sons get one of his swords Inu Yasha the Tetseiga and Sesshomaru the Tensega  
  
Kagome: so your saying Inu Yasha mother was dying already so even if the demon hadn't killed her he still would have lost her.. That is not fair he shouldn't have had to grow up so fast all alone without a mothers love and care (Kagome was crying softly)  
  
Myoga: do not cry my lady what's done is done we can not change the past  
  
Shippo: I understand what inuyasha went through kinda I lost both my parents too.but my stories different I found you Kagome you are like my mom to me and Inu Yasha is like my dad too..even though he hates me and I'm mean to him I love him like a dad. I don't know what I would do if I lost you both too. Please Kagome promise you wont leave me (shippo was crying too)  
  
Kagome: Oh shippo you know I wont leave you I love you and I will always protect you .I didn't know you saw me as your mother but I am honored, just promise me you wont forget your real parents. and I don't think Inu Yasha hates you he just doesn't show his feeling openly.  
  
Shippo: do you love him Kagome?  
  
Kagome: umm shippo why do you want to know.  
  
Shippo: because I watch you every time you see him and you look like my mom did when she saw my dad  
  
Kagome: really well I guess I can trust you two with my secret.. I do love Inu Yasha but I know I'll never have his love in return, he loves Kikyou I have accepted his choice but I am not happy with it  
  
Inu Yasha had been listening the whole time and contrary to popular belief he could sit still and be quiet when he wanted. It was true he didn't want to be reminded of his parents. but it intrigued him that Kagome did. Shippo had a point Kagome was a lot like his mom He missed her so. he missed the way she would hold him when he was sick and the songs she would sing him to sleep with. Her smile and laugh everything about her he missed.  
  
Inu Yasha: (* wispered*) Well like Myoga said what's done is done. I guess I should go in now Sango, Kaede and Miroku are heading back and I need to talk to those three before the others get here.so shippo thinks of me as a father ..well if that's how he wants it...  
  
Well what do you think? Remember I told you severe OCCness please review I wanna know your opinion but please no flames 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi All umm thank you purestarlight71 for the review.. and well as you all know I don't own Inu Yasha although if I could I would as would you all I suppose.as in the first chapter I apologize for all OCCness and typos  
  
Chapter two  
  
Inu Yasha walked in, and looked at Kagome and Shippo the two looked back at him the tension in the room was thick and Kagome was sure that Inu Yasha was angry at her that his next move surprised her he sat down beside her and picked shippo up off of her lap and started to cradle the kitsune in his own lap.  
  
Myoga: My lord what has happened to you this evening?  
  
Inu Yasha: nothing's wrong with me I just decide to listen for a change...and Kagome you are like my mom and that's one of the reasons I think. I ...I..love you kagome  
  
Kagome: what did you say ?  
  
Inu Yasha that you are like my mom.  
  
Kagome: No after that...  
  
Shippo: he said he loved you kagomeeeeeee!!  
  
Kagome: that's what I thought he said..Inu Yasha are you sure I mean what about your promise to Kikyou?  
  
Inu Yasha: what do not want me to love you kagome.. I thought you said you loved me a little while ago.  
  
Kagome: no I mean yes I mean I did Inu Yasha.. hey you were listening in the whole time? and your not mad at me for asking about your mom.  
  
Inu Yasha: no I am not mad at you, you wanted to know and Myoga told you now Kagome do you love me or not?  
  
Kagome: yeah Inu Yasha I love you more than you will ever know.but you love Kikyou...  
  
Inu Yasha: I loved Kikyou but now things are different Kagome I have thought this over for a long time and.. yes shippo I think.. and well damn it kagome I love you I made a promise to Kikyou and I will keep it but in the end my heart belongs to you baka.do you understand  
  
Kagome: ye..yeah.  
  
Inu Yasha: fine now that that is settled..Shippo..hem so you think of me as a father like figure right?  
  
Shippo: yeah is that bad? I don't like that look in your eyes what are you thinking.kagomeeeee  
  
Shippo tried to jump from Inu Yasha's lap but the hanyou was to quick and caught the little fox child by the tail and returned him to his lap  
  
Inu Yasha: well if you think of me like a father I think its time you start treating me like it .  
  
Shippo: uh ohh  
  
Inu Yasha: I think you see where I am going with this now .we should set some ground rules  
  
Shippo: Kagomeeeee h heelllpp...  
  
Kagome: I think Inu Yasha is right Shippo we have let you get away with way too much  
  
Inu Yasha: what?. hold on. you think I am right?  
  
Kagome Yeah Inu-chan. but if I think one of your "Rules" is too harsh I still can s-word you and disregard the rule..  
  
Inu Yasha: the only thing left to do is this...  
  
Inu Yasha leaned over and took Kagome's chin in his right hand and turned her head towards him and he lightly kissed her lips kagome slowly raised her hand and rested it on Inu Yasha's shoulder. She had waited for this moment for a long time and she couldn't believe it was finally happening just then the door to the hut and Miroku stepped in and dropped his staff. ..Sango followed the monk and was stunned to see the sight before her eyes she could hardly believe it they finally did it they were a couple  
  
Sango: its about time you two.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha abruptly stopped kissing and looked at the door way towards their friends their faces slightly red Inu Yasha and kagome both got up and walked to the door and passed their friends to go out side.  
  
Sango: was it something I said?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now what do you think? Review Review Review..Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Also I wanted to say I wont post again with out at least five reviews.. TTFN 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed this story.since it is the first one I have ever let anyone read I wasn't sure if anyone would like it or not.but the reviews have given me such hope and well.maybe I will post one of my other stories I have several notebooks full of stories about inuyasha and other amine stories...call it obsession if you like I just call it a hobbie.. n-e-wayz on with the story. Oh I almost forgot.I don't own Inu Yasha and Co. but if you know how I can get them...please fell free to share the delightful information(.please excuse all OCCness and typos and if you find major typos please point them out to me so I can fix them... thanks  
  
Sango: was it something I said?  
  
Miroku and Sango's gaze followed Inu Yasha and Kagome out the door Kaede quickly shoed the monk and demon slayer into the hut to keep them from following the two.  
  
Kaede: nay child they just need time alone to sort things out.perhaps we came back too soon  
  
Miroku: ok shippo what is going on? What has transpired between Inu Yasha and Lady Kagome?  
  
Shippo: what dose it look like?  
  
Miroku: really Shippo...I mean what caused the sudden change in Inu Yasha's character  
  
Shippo: he heard us talking to Myoga about his parents and I told kagome that she and Inu Yasha were like my parents and she said she was in love with Inu Yasha and the next thing I know he is in the hut holding me kissing her and being more like a dad to me.  
  
Sango: That sounds like a lot happened while we were gone.why were you talking about his parents?  
  
Shippo: Well Kagome asked Myoga what they were like and how they met and how they died and Myoga told us the story and Inu Yasha was listening to us I guess. I wonder what they are doing?  
  
Miroku: probably picking up where they left off n here.look kagome made us some food.  
  
Sango: food.mmmmhhh ..what did she prepare?  
  
Kaede: some of those noodles she brings .ramen I think is what she called it...we should save some for them you know how Inu Yasha get about those noodles...  
  
Miroku: yeah your right lets eat  
  
Out side kagome was walking hand and hand with Inu Yasha to the god tree.they had been silent the entire time each lost t their own train of thought finally upon arriving to the tree Inu Yasha spoke  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome I...umm... you told shippo you would never leave him..  
  
Kagome: Yes Inu Yasha that's right  
  
Inu Yasha: Well what I mean to say is .well.will you .ummm could you ..not leave me either  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha... of course I wont leave you I could never leave you I love you.  
  
Inu Yasha took Kagome into his arms and tightly embraced her and as quickly as the embraced her he let her go to face her as he spoke.  
  
Inu Yasha: I am like my father in many ways I guess when it come to women.I too don't want to choose a mate unless it is for love and I cant see my self with any one but you kagome and well . then theirs shippo we need to make sure the brat had both of his new parents .  
  
Kagome: are you asking what I think your asking Inu Chan?  
  
Inu Yasha: Feh. I don't know what you think I am askin I am just telling you I consider you my life mate and if you don't want me like that its fine but I wont choose again .my choice is for life  
  
Kagome: I choose you as well Inu Yasha.I wouldn't have it any other way  
  
Kagome, who was standing in front of Inu Yasha holding his hand and watching his face moved a little closer and stood on her tip toes Inu Yasha saw this and out of instinct dipped his head low enough to tough Kagome's lips his free hand found its way to Kagome's hip and the other left her hand and found its way to the back of her head the hand Inu Yasha wasn't holding went to his shoulder and the other to his waist she parted her lips slightly and Inu Yasha made no hesitation to deepen the kiss. He had waited for this moment for the longest time and now it was finally happening. He finally found a place where he belonged.. in Kagome's arms..  
  
Inu Yasha thought to himself 'Mom.Dad I have found my reason for life I hope your happy with my choice..  
  
Their kiss broke finally after what seamed like an eternity and kagome was the first to break the blissful silence  
  
Kagome: I think we should be heading back to the village the others will be worried about us  
  
Inu Yasha: ok mate  
  
Kagome: did you just call me mate?  
  
Inu Yasha: yeah is their something wrong with that...that's what you are wench, my mate...  
  
Kagome: I know Inu Yasha I just didn't expect you to call me that so suddenly  
  
Inu Yasha: that is the way it is done.  
  
Kagome: well if that is the way it is done then that is the way you must do it my...m..mate  
  
Inu Yasha took Kagome in his arms once again and gave her the most passion filled kiss that she could ever imagine was possible it was as though he was trying to pour all of his soul into that one kiss kagome could hardly breath when the kiss ended  
  
Inu Yasha: I love hearing those words from you my mate but we had better head back  
  
Kagome (who was still in shock) uh.. huuh.  
  
They walked back to the hut to their friends and newly realized family with shippo. Shippo: mommy kagome.. Da..Inu Yasha.are you gonna be made it me if  
  
Inu Yasha: call me what you like...as long as its not bad (his eyes narrowed slightly at shippo  
  
Shippo: fine daddy Inu  
  
Kagome: daddy Inu .that's so sweet I wonder...  
  
Inu Yasha: wonder what  
  
Kagome: oh nothing  
  
Inu Yasha: what were you thinking just now my mate?  
  
Every one: Mate!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: gods you did that just now.  
  
Sango turned around and hit Miroku on his head with her boomerang  
  
Sango: You hentai!! He made his intent clame to Kagome-sama and by the way they talk she accepted..  
  
Miroku: His intent clame? Oh so he asked her to marry him?  
  
By now the group had moved to the center of the room and was sitting in a circle kagome sat down next to Inu Yasha shippo was in his lap and Sango and Miroku sat across from the two with kiara in Sango's lap Kaede was sitting between kagome and Sango and the y all listened as Inu Yasha talked  
  
Inu Yasha: no baka an intent clame is a clame that is respected by other youkai when a youkai takes a mate they have to first lay clame to the mate if another youkai wants the same mate say Kouga for example he can challenge me for kagome if she doesn't accept my claim for her. but she has so he must respect the clame  
  
Miroku: oh I see so you have just said you want her and now you are going to marry her.right ..  
  
Inu Yasha: wrong again Inu youkai don't follow human traditions of marriage they don't respect those bonds they only respect the bond of mating no youkai can take another's mate unless they kill the other and clame the mate for them selves and even then that is forbidden.there are three major steps in youkai mating the intent claim.the mark.. and the finalization. there are other steps in between but they are not as important  
  
Sango: the mark I haven't heard of that.what is it?  
  
Kagome: yes Inu Chan.what is the mark?  
  
Myoga: My Lord maybe I should explain the rest to them, as it is my place to do so.  
  
Inu Yasha: feh.. what ever you want myoga  
  
Myoga: Yes My Lord, the marking of the mate is a tradition dating all the way back to..  
  
Inu Yasha: myoga skip the formalities..  
  
Myoga: Right The make signifies the bond between the mates during the process the two in question which would be you Lady Kagome And My lord would have to bite each other to draw blood then they taste each others blood  
  
Kagome: Hold on are you saying I have to bite Inu Yasha and drink his blood then let him bite me..ewwew that is so gross is there any other way that doesn't involve drinking blood  
  
InuYasha looked hurt that kagome didn't want to take his blood but he understood why she thought the way she did .she didn't understand the way things were done but in time she will learn .if she still accepts him as her mate  
  
Myoga :I am sorry My lady there is no other way It is the only way to mix your scent With Lord Inu Yasha's for your protection and to solidify the bond between you both.dose it help to know there is little to no pain involved  
  
Kagome: If that is the way it is done..*sigh. I just don't think I could bite him and draw blood.  
  
Myoga That is ok you can do as Lord Inu did with his Lady .  
  
Kagome: what was that  
  
Myoga: He bit his own wrist and offered it to Lord Inu Yasha's mother  
  
Kagome: how do you know all of this Myoga.  
  
Myoga: It was necessary to have witness to the Ceremony I acted as one of the witness.as did loyal members of the royal guard.  
  
Kagome: Did you have to witness EVERYTHING?  
  
Myoga: No my Lady I did not have to witness the final part of the ceremony but I had to be there none the less  
  
Kagome: if you didn't have to witness it then why were you there?  
  
Myoga: It is Necessary to have proof of the union so the royal guard and myself stood watch at the door to the chamber till we heard Lord Inu take his bride  
  
Kagome: uhh.. I think I am gonna be sick..excuse me...  
  
Kagome got up and ran for the door, Miroku, Sango and Kaede watched the young woman leave Inu Yasha however followed her with shippo he was worried about his future mate when she left so abruptly  
  
Miroku: I wonder what's wrong with Kagome?  
  
Sango: you baka this is too much for her to handle all at once.  
  
Kaede: hai.she just found out Inu Yasha loved her...and now she has to worry about the formal mating ceremony .I believe she feels as though there is too much of a rush put on her  
  
Myoga: Lord Inu Yasha could just skip all of the formalities and Mark her during the final step of the mating ritual .  
  
Sango: Well I don't think the marking bothered her as much as the witness part.I don't think I would like that either.I mean some one listening as my love took me that would not settle with me...  
  
Myoga: that is not how it is done  
  
Sango: you just said.  
  
Myoga: you assumed. we don't stay during the actual mating.just until my Lord howls..  
  
Sango: you should have told Kagome this  
  
Myoga: I didn't have the chance.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ Meanwhile.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome are you all right?  
  
Shippo: yeah you don't look so good..  
  
Kagome was sitting out side leaning against a tree hugging her knees to her chest with her head resting against them.  
  
Kagome: I am fine I just couldn't listen to anymore..this is happening way too fast I feel as though I am being pushed into something I am not ready for.  
  
Inu Yasha had a hurt look on his face  
  
.I love you Inu Yasha.but I don't know if I am ready to mate with you yet.not after what myoga said.  
  
Inu Yasha: If you don't want to mate with me that's fine I already said you didn't have to.  
  
Kagome: no Inu Yasha.I want you I just think we are going too fast we need to take this slowly..  
  
Inu Yasha: slowly its been almost 2 years since I started this whole process ..  
  
Kagome: what do you mean?  
  
Inu Yasha: well the first step is protection. Since the first day I protected you .not saved you. Protected you.you have been my intended.but none knew that but Sesshoumaru and Myoga.that's why most youkai we have fought have called you my mate they saw what you did not..are you mad now?  
  
Kagome: no Inu-Chan I am not mad.I have loved you from the first time I saw you pinned to the tree .so we both have kept our secrets  
  
Shippo: Kagome if Inu Yasha doesn't mark you soon Kouga will still try and take you from us.he still thinks you are his mate  
  
Kagome: I know he dose Shippo...but.. Do you want to Inu Yasha ..we can go get Myoga if ya want?  
  
Inn Yasha: You just said you didn't want to Kagome..are you sure?  
  
Kagome: yeah Inu Yasha I am positive...this part I am ready for..  
  
Inu Yasha: once we do this you can't change your mind about being my mate.  
  
Kagome: do you think I want to?  
  
Inu Yasha: fine the brat can be witness to this we don't need anyone else...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.don't  
  
Inuyasha: what?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.don't call shippo  
  
Inu Yasha: oh that...I guess I forgot.sorry pup  
  
Shippo: that's all rig.hey did you just call me pup?  
  
Inu Yasha: yeah what of it you don't want me to call you that either?  
  
Shippo: pup is fine..its way better than every thing else you call me.Kagome I think your right this sudden change is a little weird.Inuyasha is being too nice and now I cant be mean to him either.its hard.  
  
Inu Yasha: feh.you're telling me.  
  
Kagome: if we are going to be a family we need to start acting like it ..so get over it..are we gonna do this or not?  
  
Inu Yasha: yeah you first kagome.  
  
With that he took his claw and broke the skin at his collar bone until blood beaded along the cut  
  
Inu Yasha: ya have to hurry or it will heal Kagome licked the blood from Inu Yasha's cut as shippo watched the blood tasted coppery and kagome had a knot in the pit of her stomach  
  
Kagome: now you  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her as she moved her hair away but instead of taking the blood he kissed her neck  
  
Kagome: What are you doing? I thought we were .  
  
Inu Yasha: I am trying to bring enough blood up to the surface of you skin so I don't hurt you as badly when I mark you..  
  
Kagome: oh I see..  
  
Inu Yasha continued kissing her and Kagome forgot all rational thoughts as she felt his tongue on her tender skin all of the sudden she felt his fangs sink deep into her neck and she had to suppress the scream rising in her throat he held his fangs in her neck until she relaxed  
  
Inu Yasha: I am sorry kagome  
  
Kagome: It's alright Inu Chan.  
  
Shippo watched the two sitting in front of him a smile grew across his small face  
  
Shippo (thought): 'finally I have a family of my very own again'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now I know that the OCC level for Inu Yasha is reaching a very high off the charts level but for this fic I need him to be calm rational and caring.Don't worry later he will turn into his old grumpy self.cept where Kagome IS concerned...hehehe! Please review! No new chapter till I get some more reviews! BTW if I haven't already said this Arigatou to all the people who have reviewed. And if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter feel free to share TTFN 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: HI again thanks for all of your reviews I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner my computer is being unreasonable. I am so pleased with the response for my story I honestly didn't think many people would like it because it's OOCness is way beyond that of other fic's N*E*Wayz I guess I better start the next chapter.please feel free to criticize the story and give helpful suggestions but please don't flame me it is a waste of time and it just isn't nice...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and I am not making any profit off this story so don't sue me cause I am dirt poor and it isn't worth the cost of lawyer fees.ok? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippo just walked into the hut to see Sango chasing Miroku around the room swinging Kaede's stew pot wildly at his head and Miroku screaming apologies over his shoulder and he ducked and weaved to avoid the demon hunter's swings of wrath.  
  
Inu Yasha: I wonder what he has done this time?  
  
Kagome: I don't know but I do know I am not gonna try and ask right now  
  
Shippo: he must have done something perverted as usual  
  
Kaede: Nay child...he asked Sango to be his Bride and.  
  
Inu Yasha & Shippo: HE DID WHAT!!!!!  
  
Kagome: She's trying to kill him for asking that.gods I thought I had problems.  
  
Kaede: Let me finish child he asked her to marry and when she asked him about his curse he took it back  
  
Kagome: let me at him and I help kill him no castrate him that's a much better Idea.  
  
Inu Yasha stood there holding a very angry Kagome as she tried to help her best friend murder a monk.  
  
Inu Yasha: calm down mate.  
  
Just then the quartette heard a resounding bang and thud as Sango hit her target...  
  
Sango: you hentai monk I don't ever want to see you again!!! You. you yarou (bastard)  
  
Sango ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. kagome seeing the hurt look on her friends sorrowful face went after her silently cursing the "soon to be dead monk if she ever got her hands on him".as soon as kagome left Inu Yasha walked over to the pancake formally known as Miroku..  
  
Inu Yasha: man you are stupid . I thought you had better since than that  
  
Miroku: you would have done the same thing  
  
Inu Yasha: feh...like I would ever do a stupid thing like that.monk you are on your own if the girls come back wanting your blood.why on earth would you ask Sango to marry you if you did not intend on keeping your word?  
  
Miroku: I would have but she doesn't need a husband who is going to die because of a curse he can not control.she doesn't need children born with that same curse that can kill her..  
  
Inu Yasha: What do you mean kill her?  
  
Miroku: What did you think happened to my mother? She was my first victim. this curse has brought nothing but sorrow to the women I have actually loved and after I asked I thought about the burden I was going to be putting on her. I cannot do that to her Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: Did ya tell her that?  
  
Miroku: didn't get the chance she knocked me out before I got to that part.  
  
Inu Yasha: feh.you and your timing why did ya ask her know in the first place?  
  
Miroku: lets just say I was inspired by your course of actions with Lady Kagome.speaking of which is she angry with me as well  
  
Inu Yasha: I think she said something about castrating you  
  
Miroku: oh my... she is defiantly not a person I would want to be left alone with right now then.  
  
Inu Yasha: feh... what did you expect she is pissed off now I had to hold her back from killing you earlier.  
  
Miroku: Why did you do that.not that I am not grateful. but you normally like watching me get beat to a pulp  
  
Inu Yasha: feh I dint feel like trying to find a replacement for you for when we fight Naraku  
  
Miroku: My I didn't know you cared  
  
Inu Yasha: watch it monk right now I am your only hope of not dieing tonight  
  
Miroku: you are right sorry  
  
Inu Yasha: I think you had better stay out of Sango and Kagome's sight right now  
  
Miroku: where do you expect me to go?  
  
Inu Yasha: anywhere but here...you better leave now they are on their way back and they still smell angry .very angry  
  
Miroku: Inu Yasha please explain to Lady Sango why I did what I did and then meet me at the well when they fall asleep.  
  
Inu Yasha: I'm not your stupid messenger  
  
Miroku: please  
  
Inu Yasha: feh...fine  
  
Miroku got up and ran out the door as Inu Yasha got ready for the worst battle he would ever face.calming down to extremely angry girls out for the blood of a monk.Kaede and shippo who sat in the corner of the hut during the exchange between Inu Yasha and Miroku got up and left the room leaving Inu Yasha alone to face the worst..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry so short don't hate me for it . so what did you think? Do you want the next chapter to be what happened between Sango and kagome or do you want to see Inu Yasha try to explain why Miroku did what he thought he had to? Which ever idea gets the most response will be written.ok TTFN 


	5. Chapter Five

Authors Note: I have decided to have Inu explain but still I think the story would be a little better if I showed a little of what happened with kagome and Sango and how the come up with their plans..by the way I wont be able to update as often as I like because school starts Monday and I have to dedicate my time to studies first then to Inu Yasha. But no worries I can still update on the weekends and late in the night! I am far from over!!!! Oh I almost forgot apologies to all Kikyou fans.. I don't like her too much and well I kinda bash her about a bit in the fic..So Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kagome: Sango ..wait please wait Sango  
  
Sango: Go away Kagome -sob-sob-- I need to be alone now---sniffle-sniffle--  
  
Kagome: I know your upset but you need to talk about it .Kaede told us what happened  
  
Sango: oh Kagome I know your right but I am just so confused I don't know any more I love him and yet he makes me so mad that I wanna kill him  
  
Kagome: and you think Inu Yasha is any better?  
  
Sango: good point.I cant believe he asked me to marry him then he took it back.I don't understand him I thought he loved me too.but I guess he doesn't  
  
Kagome: well maybe he dose and is just to scared of commitment  
  
Sango: he should be scared of something far worse than commitment.he should fear me cause god knows I want to kill him right now for playing with my heart.  
  
Kagome: so do I...hey that's it we can scare him to death and then he will know not to mess around with a girls heart like it was a toy  
  
Sango: yeah and then break it and toss it aside like it was..hey what do you have in mind? For Miroku I mean.  
  
Kagome: oh its not just for Miroku's benefit its gonna be for Inu Yasha as well.just a precaution against him going for you know who...  
  
Sango: Kagome you are evil you know that... I don't think Inu Yasha would ever think of going after Kikyou after what all happened earlier.  
  
Kagome I know but still better safe than sorry I want him to know not to cross me..I want him to know that I am not just some "week human" as he likes to call me  
  
Sango: I envy you  
  
Kagome: huh??? Why?  
  
Sango: you know the man you love loves you in return.. I don't..  
  
Kagome; oh that  
  
Sango: yeah so what's the plan???  
  
Kagome well first we need to get really mad so Inu Yasha doesn't get suspicious.  
  
Sango: no problem. What's next?  
  
×´¨)  
  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨).  
  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´  
  
.·´ ¸.·*`·-»*~¨~¨ *WOOsh*~¨~¨*  
  
(¸.·´  
  
Mean while Inuyasha was pacing the room trying to figure out what to say to the girls upon their return Kaede was cleaning the mess left by a certain monk during a hasty escape  
  
Inu Yasha: umm Sango I need to talk to you .ummm no (sigh) gods this is hard...umm Sango Kagome Miroku was is ummm he left because.damn monk why did he have me do this I am gonna wring his neck latter for this they are gonna be here any minute and they are really pissed for a while it thought they were calming down but no they had to get more angry Shippo get in here and help me calm them down by looking cute  
  
Out side Shippo and Kaede were listening to Inu Yasha ranting ...  
  
Shippo: You have gotta be kidding I'm not getting in the path of a angry demon hunter and miko..i don't have a death wish!!!!!(he yelled inside to Inu Yasha)  
  
Inu Yasha: and you think I do?  
  
Shippo: you volunteered!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: did not...uh oh they're here...  
  
Just thin the door flew open and in the doorway was two very scary looking girls  
  
Kagome: where is the pond scum that calls himself Miroku?  
  
Inu Yasha: (gods she looks pissed) .gulp  
  
Sango: well mutt where is the rat?  
  
Inu Yasha: umm well umm he left  
  
Sango & Kagome: DAMN!!!!! Where!!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: umm well he -gulp- told me to tellyouhelovedyouandhe's sorry  
  
Sango: he said that did he well you can tell him to go to hell I don't need him anymore if he thinks that I will take hissorrygoodfornothingtwotimingassbackheisdeffinatleymistaken.  
  
Inu Yasha gaped at her he didn't think anyone could talk that long with out drawing breath.how in the hell was he suppose to fix this if she was being stubborn.that was his job  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!! what are you not telling us.do you know where he is? Spill it now or get sat into oblivion Mate.  
  
Kagome had a devilish grim on her face and Inu Yasha defiantly didn't like that look she was defiantly serious about the sitting.  
  
Inu Yasha: ..gulp...well kagome he ran away and he had a very good reason and umm shippo help me out here you know what's going on too.  
  
Shippo: hey you are on your own Inu Yasha  
  
Inu Yasha: why you sorry good for nothing ass hole when I get my hands on you I am gonna rip you to shreds..  
  
Shippo: eep.kagomeeeeee!!!  
  
Kagome was radiating with anger and her miko power were flaring all around her feeding her anger..  
  
Inu Yasha: Gods Kagome you look like Kikyou when your pissed.uh ohh  
  
Realizing his mistake a little too late only succeeded into pushing his mate over the edge...big mistake comparing her to Kikyou.now she looked deadly..  
  
Kagome: HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT UNDEAD BITCH!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: ummm...Kago...  
  
Kagome: SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT! I AM NOT KIKYOU!!!!!!SIT! AND IF YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON SHIPPO FOR NOT HELPING TO DEFEND THAT SONOF A BITCH MONK THEN I WLL LEAVE YOU AND NEVER COME BACK UNDERSTOOD!!  
  
Inu Yasha peeled himself out of his crater.his own anger flaring.  
  
Inu Yasha: DAMN THAT MONK IF HE THINKS I AM GONNA STAND HERE AND GET SAT FOR TRYING TO EXPLAIN THAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO KILL SANGO THEN HES MISTAKEN I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS SHIT I AM GONE!!!!!  
  
Kagome and Sango just looked at each other as Inu Yasha walked past them and out the door..  
  
Sango: did he just say that Miroku..  
  
Kagome: yeah I think he did..shippo what's going on?  
  
Shippo: are you calm down now?  
  
Kagome: yeah..well what did he mean?  
  
Shippo: you might want to sit down....  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I also want to send special thanks to my friend Deliena she has helped me so much and to DBprincess116 for answering my request for an idea as to which way to direct the story....I hope you like the way I chose and finally to Scyter187 for adding me to their favorites list!!!!! Also thanks again to all the other reviewers with out you I would not continue the story well...R&R Please! TTFN 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
AN: Hello.ummm I know some of you are probably mad at me for not updating sooner but there were circumstances beyond my control first my computer has been totally acting weird shutting down and freezing all on its own like its possessed or something.second that it's my senior year this year and there is a lot to do like senior project and also I am Alpha Company XO for the JROTC that's a major job by its self so all that plus the fact that I have all honors classes equals a very exhausted senior with almost no personal life beyond school.N E Ways my updates will be kinda sporadic until I can get everything in my life settled.but I swear to you all that I haven't forgotten the story and that I will continue this in all the spare time that I have.. I have a written transcript for this story all I need it the time to type it out and now I am gonna try a new way to write this let me know which way you all prefer  
  
Disclaimer: What I don't own him leave me be you crazy people in white. .don't go near that closet!!!!!!!!!!!!! Key: (THOUGHT) "SPEECH" ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sango and Kagome sat and listened to shippo as he told them what all happened after they left. When he finished the girls had the most astonished look adorning their faces it was as though you could nock them over with kaguras feather.  
  
"Oh my. I never thought.. I never knew. Miroku Sama never mentioned his mother before now . " Sango babbled as she sat next to her awe struck friend, She had her eyes cast down as though the floor was the most interesting thing in all of Japan.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was deep in thought suddenly "I simply can not believe that Miroku open up to Inu Yasha of all people!!!!!Shippo are you sure that Inu-Chan listened to Miroku? I mean He and Miroku . and he is trying to help and just yesterday they were at each other's throats... are you sure? This is just too strange!"  
  
"Kagome breath...it will be ok yeah I am sure he listened cause he talked back with Miroku.."shippo said trying to be the adorable voice of reason. Considering that his mom was freaking out on him he thought he was doing fairly well  
  
" Now that we have that settled what are we going to do about the guys? Any ideas? Kagome? Shippo? Kaede?" Sango said as she came out of her trance  
  
"I believe ye owe Inu Yasha an apology Lady Kagome" Kaede stated as she sat in the corner of the hut. She had come in shortly after Inu Yasha took off. She had heard all that transpired during Kagome, Sango and Inu Yasha's ever so polite conversation." Lady Sango I know that this will be most difficult for thee but ye also owe Miroku an apology he needs your forgiveness and so do ye."  
  
"What do you mean Kaede why do I need to forgive him.I mean to say I know he deserves an apology but why do you say that need that forgiveness I do not understand"  
  
"I think I understand Sango, she is trying to tell you that in order for you to be happy in life you not only need to apologize to Miroku but you also need to forgive yourself because it is not your fault that he did what he did, I mean he did back out because he loves you and I know you love him too don't even bother trying to deny it" Kagome said to Sango who was at this time looking anywhere but her best friends face because she knew that the young woman sitting in front of her was right.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed to the wind as he reduced a massive tree to kindling with his fists How in the hell could I have compared her to Kikyou I know she hates being compared to her Damn it I know the fuck better! Shit! Shit! Shit!  
  
Well you were always the screw up Inu Yasha so why dose it surprise you that you screwed this up?  
  
"Kikyou. what. why are you here?"  
  
When she entered the clearing the warm spring air suddenly turned cold as though death knew it's home was there tonight Kikyou stood opposite Inu Yasha and the pile of splinters that was a mighty willow tree. Her soul steeling youkai were swarming all about her. Her face was emotionless as always and her eyes were expressionless as well.  
  
"Why am I here? Inu Yasha surely you know I have come to collect on the debt you owe me."  
  
"I owe you nothing!"  
  
"You, you owe me everything! Have you forgotten Inu Yasha you promised me your life and I want it now! You are coming to hell with me tonight."  
  
"No." Inu Yasha whispered with his head turned away from his former love  
  
"No! You have no choice! If you do not come I will kill that pathetic copy of me and it will all be on your hands"  
  
"Don't you even think of touching her Kikyou she has done nothing to you"  
  
"Nothing? That bitch has done one of the worse things possible she tried to take my place in your heart the only reason you think you care about her is because she is my copy I assure you that if she wasn't my re incarnation you wouldn't care a bit for her."  
  
"That's where your wrong Kikyou I love her because she is not you she is warm and full of life she cares about everyone she loves me for me she doesn't want me to change unless I want to.. you always were preaching to me to become human.you just wanted me to relieve the fucking burden of taking care of the damn jewel I don't think you ever loved me.as a matter of fact I know you didn't and now that I think about it I am not so sure I really loved you I may have lusted for you and thought that was love but I don't see how I could ever have loved you" Inu Yasha spat in rage at Kikyou.  
  
"Don't ever think that my love for you was not real believe me it was as strong as my hate for you now is I despise you Inu Yasha.do you know why?"  
  
"No and I don't want to if you loved me you wouldn't hate me"  
  
"I hate you because you lived you survived and I did not and I truly believed that you were the one who betrayed me Inu Yasha and in some approximation you did you were suppose to die with me that day so we could be together in hell."  
  
"When I told you I would go to hell with you I did it cause I thought it was my obligation to give my life to you but now I have something or I should say someone to live for."  
  
"Stop your stalling Inu Yasha either you come now or the bitch comes later"  
  
"I am not going with you and you are not touching kagome!"  
  
"You cant stop me I will do as I wish you will be sorry you crossed me she will die in your place"  
  
"Like hell she will! I will kill you if you so much as breathe on her"  
  
"You are pathetic Inu Yasha I will see you soon"  
  
With that Kikyou rose into the air with the help of her soul stealers leaving Inu Yasha in the clearing as soon as she departed the warmth in the air returned  
  
"DAMN her She is gonna try to kill kagome. Shit! And kagome is still pissed at me so I doubt she will let me warn her. I got to get her home to her time till I can figure what the fuck to do" Inu Yasha said aloud to him self he couldn't believe that he was actually going to send her home he hated being apart from her for any amount of time and now that they were marked the separation would be harder  
  
"But what if Kikyou seals the well she could do it she has the power to do it I think.I need to speak to Kaede about it"  
  
Back at the Hut  
  
"Lady Sango I think ye should meet with Miroku and talk things out with him the same with ye also Lady Kagome Inu Yasha needs you near him always"  
  
"How will I apologize to him Kaede I said some pretty awful things to him and I sat him so much" kagome pleaded "not that he didn't deserve those sits" kagome added under her breath  
  
"Kagome things have changed between you and inuyasha rapidly this evening and I think you need to trust in him more and punish him less. though some times he deserves the sit routine. you always sit him even for the stupidest of things.I think you do the sit routine way too much" Sango said to her friend when she heard the remark she loved kagome as though she was her sister but even she had to admit that inuyasha didn't always deserve the face full of dirt.  
  
" I know I guess I should try to stop that but it has become sorta like a reflex for me. Last week I told Sota to sit...guess that's the first sight that I 'S word' Inu way too much  
  
"But kagome if you stop how will you protect me from him?" asked a very worried little kitsune  
  
"Don't worry shippo I will always protect you make no mistake about that but you gotta remember too that Inu Yasha is trying to change around you so you need to quit egging him in to fights understand?" kagome told her adopted son  
  
"Yes momma err kagome":  
  
"Momma is fine shippo just don't forget your promise to me earlier ok.Kaede what's wr what is she doing here?"  
  
"Kagome what do you mean who is here?" Sango asked her voice laced with worry.  
  
"Kikyou.she is close very close I think she is heading this way.." Kagome said her voice just above a whisper (Inu Yasha where are you? I need you..)  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Well what did you think? The girls still haven't cleared things up with Miroku but trust me just cause he wasn't in this chapter he is not forgotten. I hope you all like my new story format I am going to try to write the rest of this story like this.that is unless you want me to go back to the old way let me know by hitting the little review button...oh and sorry for any spelling and grammar typos well TTFN 


	7. Chapter Seven

This is going to be a short chapter I think I don't know it all depends on how much I can get typed before I pass out! Ya'll know the deal I don't own the characters n e ways on with the fic!!!!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~* Chapter Seven  
  
Kagome ran out of the hut with her bow and arrows Sango was right at her heels as the got out there they saw Kikyou ascending into the sky coming out of the forest near the Goshimboku tree.  
  
"oh no INU YASHA!!!!' kagome screamed as she took off in the direction of the tree a thousand thoughts racing through her heard one thought in particular 'what if she killed him and sent his soul to hell? No! I gotta get to him if she has hurt him I will kill her with my bear hands' kagome was frantic she didn't even notice the scratches she was getting from running through the briar and brambles she reached the clearing but she didn't see Inu Yasha  
  
"oh no where is he? What did she do to him? Inu Yasha!!!!! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here bitch what do you want? Oy do you want to yell at me and sit me more?" Inu Yasha yelled as he jumped form his perch in the tree..  
  
As soon as he touch down on the ground kagome flung her self at him with tears freely running down her face. The smell of the salty tears hit inuyasha nose full force. He hated it when kagome cried and now he wasn't sure what caused her to cry but he had to stop it!  
  
"Oy kagome I sorry I shouldn't of yelled at you"  
  
"Its not that Inu Yasha just hold me please....i thought I had lost you I saw Kikyou and"  
  
"Did Kikyou attack you?" Inu Yasha asked as he put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"No but I saw her leaving the forest and I thought she had hurt or killed you and I was so scared and I I I didn't want to lose you especially after we fought and I didn't get to apologize and and tell you how much I love you and if she did hurt you I was gonna kill her and what the hell is so damn funny ?"  
  
Inu Yasha was chuckling very hard " you are funny kagome you have the cutest look on your face when you get upset over nothing Kikyou did come and she did try to get me to go to hell with her but I wouldn't go. Do you know what I told her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I told her I was in love with you and I wouldn't leave you. You are not gonna loose me kagome, it will take a lot more than Kikyou to kill me but she did say she was gonna come after you so you gotta be careful I am not gonna let you go anywhere alone and I am sorry but you cant go home either until I speak to Kaede  
  
"Why? I mean Kikyou can't follow me there"  
  
"She may not be able to follow you but she can seal the well and trap you in your time and me here and I am not about to risk it" Inu said as he tightly embraced kagome  
  
"ok I wont go home but you have to agree to something for me?  
  
"What?" Inu asked with a worried look on his face  
  
Kagome couldn't help but snicker at his expression "I want you to go home with me when I can go back so we can have a proper wedding with my family"  
  
"Why the hell do we need a human wedding were mates ain't that enough?"  
  
"To me yes! But my mother and grandfather wont see it that way. If you don't marry me properly according to tradition then he might try to keep us apart now you don't want that do you?"  
  
"Let them try to take you away and I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Have you forgotten they are my family and I love them very much? If you love me Inu Yasha do this for me. Please"  
  
"Keh. Fine but only cause I love you!"  
  
"Yay! Thank you Inu Yasha oh its gonna be so beautiful and I need to see if we cant take Miroku Sango and shippo through the well. I mean we have never tried and I want them there for our wedding and Kaede too  
  
'What have I gotten myself into' inuyasha thought as he listened to kagome's wedding plans all the way back to Kaede's hut. the more she talked the more he dreaded going back to her timebut if it made her happy so be it.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sango was trying to follow kagome but the girl was too fast to keep up with 'When did kagome get faster than me? It must be her adrenaline pumping now wear did she go?' Sango gave up running she entered a small clearing and just as she was about to leave she heard a bush rustling.  
  
"Kagome is that you?"  
  
Sorry so short I know its not much but I figured while I was in a hyper mood I might as well try to do something productive right? Btw I wrote another story tonight err this morning (its 2:50Am right now) check it out its called Birthday Revelations I don't know exactly what to do with it so I will rely big time major on ya'll the readers to tell me where you want the story line to go for that one....ummm well its late and If I don't get off this computer soon I will get grounded so TTYL PS I promise my next chapter will be much longer as longer as long as I get reviews! Lots of reviews!!!!!1 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hi Again I know I promised a longer chapter but this is the best I can do for right now I have way too much to do for school once things die down I can focus on my story more I have Annual Formal Inspection (AFI) in two weeks and that has me at my wits end. Stress levels are high and my only relief comes in reading reviews from my readers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise this story will reach its rating level with in the next couple chapters I just cannot reveal how. HaHaHaHa. I say this next line with much regret "I do NOT own INU YASHA & CO." Well that said on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Eight  
  
"Kagome is that you?" Sango stood still trying to decipher where the rustling noise was coming from deciding kagome would have answered her Sango went into slayer mode  
  
"Show your self or prepare to die!!" she yelled as she reached for her choice weapon  
  
"Truce Sango it's just me!!!"  
  
His voice floated to her ears and she relaxed a bit but she didn't let him know that. she still griped her boomerang but she had no intention of using it on him this night unless.he did the one thing that annoyed the hell out of her which she doubted he had the balls to do at this point.  
  
"He hello Lady Sango umm did Inu Yasha speak to umm you yet? Miroku stuttered as he stared at the forest floor with his hands safely behind his back clutching his staff  
  
"Hai he did monk"  
  
"Well umm what did he tell you?"  
  
"Not much what of it hentai?"  
  
"So I take it you don't know why I did what I did"  
  
"No I didn't say that I just said he didn't say much.I know why"  
  
"So are we ok or am I still a dead man walking"  
  
"Both" Sango said flatly as she stared straight into his eyes in a way that reminded him of some one he knew but who was it umm damn his memory then it dawned on him Sesshoumaru had that same look before he tried to kill them oh no that's not a good look  
  
"Umm dear Sango what do you mean by both?" Miroku said as he slowly and carefully inched away from clobbering range  
  
"Oh that is for me to know Miroku KUN for now just know that inching away from me wont save you right now" she said as she walked up to him she watched him tense up preparing to get hit she laughed at him in her mind this was going to be wonderful payback. She watched his expression change to relief when she passed not killing him  
  
"I need to find Kagome and Inu Yasha Kikyou showed up and I think there is trouble she took of into the woods but she didn't stay on the normal path we have to find them and help and before you try what your about to do think about how much you value your life" Sango tossed the comments over her shoulder 'guess he has more guts than I thought that or he is just plain stupid' Sango thought  
  
'Damn she's good' Miroku thought to himself "Why Lady Sango do you honestly take me for a fool only the gravest idiot would try anything with a woman without her permission especially after pissing said woman off" "nice save she doesn't suspect a thing'  
  
"Fine fool lets go"  
  
Miroku face faulted as he took his next steep soon they were jogging in silence towards the only logical place that Inu Yasha and Kagome could be. As they entered the sacred wells clearing Sango pulled Miroku into a bush on the edge of the clearing  
  
Why Sango if you wanted to get close to me all you had to do wa~~~ Shut up monk I want to hear what they are saying  
  
The scene before them  
  
"Keh. Fine but only cause I love you!" inuyasha said as he looked deep with in kagome's eyes  
  
"Yay! Thank you Inu Yasha oh its gonna be so beautiful and I need to see if we cant take Miroku Sango and shippo through the well. I mean we have never tried and I want them there for our wedding and Kaede too" kagome was radiant with bubbling enthusiasm  
  
Sango watched her friends walk on and a pang of hurt and jealousy surged within her heart kagome looked so happy and there was such love and joy in both of their eyes she began to think to herself why couldn't she have that? What did she do to deserve all the heart ach and pain that she has gone through? Sango began to weep softly and this caught the attention of one pitiful excuse of a monk and a spy sitting beside her  
  
"Sango what's wrong please don't shut me out I know I have been a baka but still let me try to help you" Miroku whispered as he looked into Sango's tear stricken face  
  
"Miroku what did I do to deserve this life?"  
  
"I don't follow Sango? You have a good life with people who love you.  
  
"Do I? I thought so once but I realize I don't fit in here"  
  
"Are you kidding you have Inu Yasha's respect and Kagome Shippo Kaede and Kirara all love you and I love you as well"  
  
"If you loved me Miroku why couldn't you have proved it by telling me your reasons for betraying my heart yourself didn't you think I would understand didn't you trust me?"  
  
"Sango you might find this hard to believe but I was scared to tell anyone what happened to me and my family long ago and also your not the easiest person to open up to~~~ it took everything I had tonight to ask you to marry me then I don't know I got scared again and backed out like a coward and got the cowards reward for it too I guess"  
  
"And what was that a good beating?"  
  
"No! isn't obvious? I still lost the one thing I love more than life its self ~~~ I lost you."  
  
"Miroku you never lost me you~~~"  
  
"I know I never had you too loose in the first place"  
  
"Will you stop interrupting me that was not what I was going to say baka You never could loose my love that was why I was so angry!~~~ even though you hurt me I still love you that is what hurts me now I cant hate you for what you have done"  
  
"So you forgive me?" Miroku asked hope lacing his voice thickly.  
  
"I didn't say that I said I loved you and that I couldn't hate you I didn't say I couldn't be pissed at you for doing such a pigheaded thing~~~ given time I will forgive you after all I still love you I don't care about the wind tunnel I want to spend what time you have loving you and if having your child includes danger so be it I have face worse and besides we will have our revenge on Naraku before our child is brought into the world"  
  
"I am lost and confused I think I need to sit down~~~ are you saying you still want to marry me after all that? After everything I have done in the past and everything that has happened today you still love me enough to want to have my children even though it could kill you? Even though I could die tomorrow? Even~~~"  
  
Sango put her finger over his lips she couldn't believe how bold she was being she wasn't brought up that way at all but something inside her pushed her to do all this she felt as thought for once she controlled her own fate Naraku couldn't play puppeteer to her emotions ~~~he may control her life in every other aspect but he couldn't tell her who to love and why to love them~~~~  
  
"Miroku we could all die tomorrow we only have today to live and we must live each day upon this earth to the fullest with no regrets~~~ I don't want to regret not loving you please don't let Naraku take that from us too he has already tried to take our futures away every spark of happiness we have had our families and our friends he has hurt them all so much don't let fear win Miroku."  
  
"Your not scared of anything are you?"  
  
"Me I am scared of everything! I am scared of living and dieing, being who I am,~~~ but most of all I am scared of leaving here and never feeling again the way I feel when I am with you"  
  
"You will have me as long as I walk on this earth Sango dearest I will ask again will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Miroku asked no longer scared of the consequences  
  
"Give me five more minutes to be mad then~~~ yes I will marry you ok" Sango laughed.  
  
Miroku face faulted again but was extremely happy now all he had to do was kill Naraku and life would be perfect~~~ he hoped  
  
"Lets go back to the others now as friends and be happy for Kagome and Inu Yasha ~~~ Miroku lets not tell them about us tonight is their night we have already caused enough harm to their happiness they need tonight together especially after Kikyou"  
  
Miroku stepped up to Sango and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could he looked down into her eyes and rested his forehead against hers, his lips only centimeters away from hers. Sango suddenly found it very hard to breath.  
  
"I agree my love for now but when the time is right I will tell the world of my love for you and no living OR dead creature is going to stop me!" he whispered before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss  
  
Suddenly the couple who were so wrapped up in each other herd a familiar noise. One that often brought with it trouble  
  
"NO not now" Sango said as~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I hope you all liked it and please don't kill me because of the awful cliffhanger as an Avid Reader I hate them as much as the rest of you but as a Writer I must keep my audience interested and begging for more so you see the dilemma I face. I must write the evil cliffies and hold chapters hostage in exchange for reviews. Well I g2g TTYL ^.^ 


End file.
